The Hundred Heads Dinner
"Head teachers. No manners at all. Think they're gods." ''-Treasure'' The Hundred Head's Dinner is a dinner that takes place every ten years at Bloor's Academy. It is a gathering of one hundred different head teachers from around the world, all from academies for descendants of the Red King. Charlie and Billy sneak into the dinner in the fifth book, during their stay at the academy for dentention. It is very fancily decorated, and is followed by The Grand Ball. A description before the dinner: "The pupils in Bloor's Academy were left in no doubt that a momentous event was about to take place at their school. By the time Friday arrived, the ceiling of the Great Hall glittered with a thousand laterns. Swords, crossbows, scimitars, spears, and many other impressive weapons had been retrived from chests and closets. Burnished to an awesome brightness, they hung on the oak paneled walls, where they drew gasps of terror and admiration. An army of cleaners had polished the flagstones to a slippery shine, and the children were commanded to walk only at the extreme edges. In the dining hall, the lighting was more restrained, although it was noticed that several iron braziers had been fixed to the walls. Would '' ''they hold flaming torches? And would the important visitors be served by firelight? '' ''Even the friendliest dinner ladies were becoming short-tempered. The extra workload was wearing them out. Throughout the day they were to be seen hurrying down hallways with trays of silverware that hadn't seen the light of day for years. Porcelain dinner plates, crystal glasses, and golden dishes were unearthed from the cellars and carried up to the kitchen for a sparkling wash. Strings of white light had been strung along the dark hallway that lead to the Great Hall into the cafeteria and dining hall, and Charlie noticed that some of the portraits had been decorated with gold ribbon. Not all of them, however. Perhaps only those who were directly related to the honoured visitors." --Charlie Bone and the Hidden King When the guests entered through the Great Hall, the description was: "Brilliantly illuminated by a thousand lanterns, a sea of people moved slowly around the hall. Most of the visitors wore tuxedos and gowns, but there were also men in turbans, golden-encrusted capes, and rainbow-coloured blazers. There were a few white robes to be seen, and one man was dressed head-to-toe in purple silk, with a jeweled scabbard attatched to his belt. Women in saris chatted to others in kimonos, and people in bright national costumes leaned forward eagerly, trying to understand one another's languages. Mr. Ezekiel, in a black velvet coat and a red skullcap, wheeled himself through the throng, while everlasting sparks hissed and crackled from the back of his chair, causing some of the guests to leap away, sucking their burned arms and knuckles. Waitresses in short black dresses and white caps and aprons threaded their way through the crowd, bearing large dishes of bite-sized snacks, while waiters in red-and-gold vests carefully balanced trays of bubbling champagne. At the bottom of the staircase, a harpist in a flowing pink gown ran her fingers across the strings of a giant gold harp. The gentle sound rose and fell at intervals between the buzz of conversation." --Charlie Bone and the Hidden King The dining hall's decoration's description: "Every table was covered with a huge white cloth that hung almost to the floor. A waitress was busily arranging the glasses on Dr. Bloor's top table, but the other three tables were already laid. Silver cards, printed with names, sat on red velvet place mats, and each mat '' ''was surrounded by more knives, forks, spoons, and glasses than Charlie had time to count." --Charlie Bone and the Hidden King The academies mentioned were: Loth, Oranga, Morvan, Derivere, Somphammer, Festyet, Ipakuk, Altabeeta and ninety-two others that weren't mentioned. The head teachers talk about their academies, and pupils and choice of class. Category:Events